X exe
by rogue rider zero
Summary: Set after the events of Megaman X8 and in rockman exe access, Sigma has crossed between worlds and the three maverick hunters have to stop him, how will the mavericks affect the cyberworld of Rockman exe?
1. The Flight of Sigma

Sorry for the lack of action, I will get there eventually. This will mainly follow the story line of Rockaman exe Access. If anyone is out of character

or if I get names or events wrong please tell me. As I say later on check online for pictures of characters, if you are reading this I will assume you know what the characters look like, so I won't describe them much, unless i change them or make someone new up. Enjoy and review with constructive criticism please.

There will not be any pairings in this piece or if there are they will not be major.

**Also I do not own megaman in any way shape or form. Megaman belongs to Capcom and Rockman exe Access belongs to TV Tokyo and Capcom.**

* * *

In the future, in the year 200X, the world of technology has advanced so far that the world has begun to rely on the internet for everything. Virus can attack and cause havoc, but people have invented the personal terminal or PET and netnavis to combat this. By sending chips to their navis people can defend themselves against the virus and keep themselves safe. A popular sport has now arisen known as net battling where navis are pitted against each other with these chips. Net crime is a raising problem so officials were created to fight against them, recently the WWW have tried to destroy the net world, but they were stopped by the operator Netto Hikari and his netnavi Rockman.

Similarly in a parallel universe a group of people know as maverick hunters have recently destroyed an evil maverick known as Sigma. They destroyed him in a climactic battle on the moon to ensure that he would stay dead. This group consists of Megaman X, Zero and Axl and their operators Alia, Layer and Pallette respectively. However, when they returned to their base they were faced with a problem...

"Yes, we've finally defeated Sigma for good!" Axl cried when exiting the lift.

"Hn, we need to be careful, he's tricked us before" muttered Zero in the direction of the overacting Reploid. "Besides, you've recovered quickly."

"Don't worry Zero" X announced "There is no way he can transfer his DNA this time so we should be rid of him forever, all this fighting can finally end."

"Guys, we have a problem" Alia said as the three hunters entered the command area. "Sigma has managed to open a portal to an alternative world and his managed to drag his DNA and remaining data through it, what's even worse is that he has found a way to take all the old data from all the other mavericks you've destroyed with him!"

"So?" Zero asked. "It's no big deal, he won't survive."

"I wish, but we scanned the area he's heading too." A blushing Layer said, throwing a nervous glance at Zero. "It turns out that this world has amazing cyberspace technology and there if he can find someone to help him he can heal, if he does this he will try to take over that world. Even if we let him go and save ourselves, we would condemn an innocent world to his malice and they wouldn't know how to deal with him. Can we really live with this?"

"Fine" sighed X. "Alia, can you open up a portal to this place as well?"

"Yes I can" replied Alia. "But there's something I think you should know."

"What is it?" Asked a now sombre Axl, this reflected how serious the situation was.

"Well" Signas started stepping out of the shadows. "We believe that in this new world there are these creations that resemble reploids, which we believe are called netnavis, each one of these netnavis has an operator in what appears to be an offline world and these operators are human."

"What are we going to do sir?" X questioned

"Here's the plan" Signas replied. "X, you Zero and Axl will go in as netnavis, whereas Alia, Layer and Pallette will be your operators in the human world."

"Ha, it's the same as it is now" Zero muttered.

"Correct Zero" Alia said. "I doubt I need to say this, but I will operate X, Layer will operate you Zero and Pallette will have Axl, I must warn you that there are these devices you will have to stay in referred to as a personal terminal or PET."

"One more thing" Signas spoke. "Under no circumstances are you to reveal your true origins. Also we have managed to find a way to make the three females into humans so they will be able to blend in, they will attend the same school as a 'hero' of this world, a certain navi Rockman and his operator Netto Hikari. Living arrangements will be made. Report back in thirty minutes for the journey. Good luck."

After the briefing the reploids prepared themselves for the trip and gathered all the equipment they might need before meeting in a science room.

"I always wondered what it would be like to be human" Pallette mentioned to Layer, who in turn blushed when Zero walked into the room.

"C'mon lets go" said Alia "Layer, your going to have to stop showing your attraction to Zero so much on this mission, for a human to fall in love with a navi is unheard of in our destination."

"Yes"

"Okay now that everyone's here we can set off, powering up the transporter, ok it's set we will change to our relative forms on the way, see you in a while ladies, gentlemen"

All six of the reploids turned and walked into the portal the machine in the room was creating on a wall, the wind rushed around the room, blowing Zero's ponytail erratically around. With no hesitation they stepped right in and with a bright light, they were gone.

With a flash Alia, Layer and Pallette, appeared in human form in a back street, the observed their surroundings, seeing a young boy with an orange vest, brown hair and a blue bandana skating by on roller skates with a young girl in a blue vest and pink skirt following on a scooter. A beeping attracted their attention and they looked down, seeing that whereas they had been robots with mechanics, their design had turned into clothes and hair (Look up their pictures online, it would be easier to do that then have me describe them, just imagine that they are wearing clothes that look like their designs, this applies to all characters in this that aren't original, I won't go into character detail as it would be better for you to look up online how they look.) they saw a device in their hands and flipped it open to see X, Zero and Axl respectively. It was a standard PET design, but X's was blue like him and his navi symbol appeared as an X behind him, it also appeared on his chest. Zero's PET was red and his symbol was a Z appearing in the same place as X's. Axl's PET was a white colour and his symbol was an A appearing on his chest as well.

"Oi put us on this 'internet' I wanna explore" Axl yelled out from his pet.

"Layer should probably get some more clothes" Mentioned Alia "In our world she was fine, but in this body I think she should get something else to wear."

"Fine" muttered Zero "We could search for that 'online' so jack us in or whatever."

Seeing no fault in this plan the three operators found a place to jack in and sent the three hunters onto the net to explore.

"WOW!!" Exclaimed Axl, almost immediately. "This is just like Snipe Anteaters zone."

"True" said X, "C'mon we need to go find out information let's go."

They travelled through the net until they reached a area with many navis and had huge skyscrapers, they searched and found a clothes shop that had a place in this net city. They got Layer a white t shirt and a pair of purple trousers, which she would have to pick up. They bought and downloaded a few 'battle chips' at X's request to make sure they could battle effectively. Just when they thought everything was peaceful their operators saw a giant dome appear over what looked like a scientific research centre and jacked out their new navis to rush over there, picking up Layer's more acceptable clothing on the way as she was getting a lot of stairs from the few adults that noticed them sprinting through the alleyways.


	2. Shademan's Fight

Again I own nothing. Just a warning the next chapter might be shorter, but we'll see. If it is the chapter afterwards will be longer so it evens out. Enjoy.

* * *

Finally our six heroes reached the dome and looked up to see lots of creatures floating around.

"Mechaniloids?! What the hell are they doing here?" Alia asked.

"Wait" X commanded. "I don't think they're mechaniloids... they are similar, but there are some differences."

"Those viruses the navis were talking about in the city, could these be what they were talking about?" Queried Zero.

"Probably" X replied. "But what are they doing here, Alia can you scan this area?"

"Sure thing X" Alia closed her eyes and began scanning the dome that had appeared around the labs.

"Got it!" She exclaimed. "This is called a dimensional area that allows things from the net to access the real world; the building is called sci labs."

"An experiment gone wrong perhaps?" Axl asked.

"No that's not it" Layer replied "I can sense some sort of large enemy signature in this area, two of them in fact!"

"That's not good" X yelled "We have to help, can we get in"

"Negative X, sorry"

"It's not your fault Alia, wait what's that energy reading?"

"CROSS FUSION!"

break

Netto was engulfed in a bright light and when it finished he emerged looking like Rockman. He could hear Rockman congratulating him on the success and he exclaimed that he performed it. He could hear his friends and dad saying something from above, but his focus was drawn to Beastman who was now advancing on him.

"So you had the ability to do that, what a surprise, but can you defeat me?" He yelled lunging at Netto. Netto caught the blades to stop them from impaling him, however Beastman's strength was too powerful and it threw him backwards into and out of the wall behind him.

As he was flying through the air he noticed three girls standing and watching, judging by their mouths movement they appeared to be talking to each other and their navis, he couldn't see them properly even though the PETs screens were facing him.

Hmm I wonder who they are. Netto though, I've never seen them around before maybe they're new in town. It's a good thing Dekao isn't here he'd probably fall right in love with them.

His thought process was interrupted as he landed on the ground and saw Beastman land near him before readying himself for a charge...

break

"What's that?" Axl asked having seen two figures come out of the building. "One looks like a reploid and the other a maverick, what is going on?"

Pallette was the one to answer. "According to my data the maverick looking one is an evil navi whereas the other one is a cross between Netto and his navi Rockman."

"What, how is this possible" asked Zero as he saw Beastman charge towards the Netto/ Rockman combo only for them to grab his claws and break them.

"It appears to be some sort of special chip that allows them to do this. Maybe that is why the two dark forces attacked one distracts whilst the other talks the rest and runs." Alia reported

"What do you mean runs?" queried X whilst still observing the fight. "Hey wait a minute! That guy's using a buster just like mine!"

"Charge shot!" could be heard.

"Regardless this fight is won, but we should attempt to find this other presence and get ourselves some of those chips, it will help us fight in this world." Zero commanded.

"Alright, X, Zero, Axl jack in and find that evil presence!" The girls ordered, not having realised that everyone tends to yell these things out yet.

"Roger."

break

"Hahaha. This is almost too easy." Shademan commented whilst gliding away across the net back to his base. His trip was halted however when he noticed three navis standing in front of him. "Hmm who the hell are you?"

"Who we are isn't important." The one in the middle spoke, he looked remarkably similar to Rockman only his design was different in certain places, especially the red gem in his helmet. "We just want three of those Synchro chips" Demanded the one to the left who had red armour and had a yellow ponytail.

"If you want these chips you'll have to pry them from my deleted hands!" Shademan cried charging towards the three navis "Sonic Pulse!" sending out rings of sound forcing his three opponents to have to jump out the way to dodge him. His attacks slammed into the net ground forcing data to become deleted and disappear in blocks. His Rockman look alike opponent disappeared from view and dashed to Shademan's left and jumped into the air. "X buster!" The attack hit Shademan full on, however did very little damage.

"So that's you name huh, you pathetic little navi needing an operator to give you decent attacks, you will never defe..." His boasting stopped as he noticed a green energy sabre by his neck.

"Z sabre" The red navi cried pulling his blade in a decapitating manner.

"Area steal!" Shademan cried disappearing from his position to appear behind the navi he correctly called X. "Well maybe I did underestimate you, but that won't happen again!" He threw up his arms and bats came flying out to attack the two visible hunters creating smoke and clouds of destroyed data around them. "Ha easy, hey wait a minute!" A buster charged shot came flying out towards him forcing him to fly backwards only to meet a hail of bullets. Shademan warped to his left only to see a long green sabre with a navi holding it charging towards him. He tried to dodge, but a glancing blow hit his left side causing data to come off and be deleted. He didn't notice a hand come up to swipe at him so only pulled his head back at the last moment.

"You may have won this time, but I'll be back to get you yet!" Shademan yelled as he teleported away from the field.

break

"Mission accomplished" said Zero holding up his hand containing three of the sought after chips.

"That was harder than I thought" X said. "Next time we must try using those battle chips, they look useful. Great ambush though Axl."

"Thanks."

"Good job guys." Alia's voice spoke. "You can log out now"

The three hunters come navis jacked out transferring the synchro chips to the operators with some technology Alia had taken with her from hunter base to customize their PETs with.

break

At the flat the three operators had managed to get it was the day after the fight. Alia was watching the news to make sure she got any useful information.

"Hey, don't we have to go to this school thing?" asked Pallette.

"No today's a holiday apparently." Alia replied.

"Geez these humans are laid back" commented Layer from her seat near the window.

"Well they haven't got the same worries as our humans would have done" Alia responded. "Anyone know what happened to that Hikari kid from yesterday?"

"Yea" answered Layer "He skated by a while ago, his arms filled with meat. He sure was in a hurry to get somewhere."

"So what are we going to do today?" Pallette asked "Training, exploration, what?"

"I think we should go to this 'Net City' apparently there is a coliseum there, we can train and explore!" Axl's voice came from his PET.

"Good idea Axl" spoke up X. "C'mon let's go."

"Sure thing X" Alia said. "Jacking you in now"

Scene change

In a deep part of the net Shademan sat brooding on his latest anomaly.

"I didn't expect opponents that powerful to turn up, hmm they might just make this interesting. Of course with our new allies" he paused to take a glance at a tank standing behind him. It looked like a glass tube with metal covering both ends and in it a humanoid shape was forming. "nothing will be able to stop us!"

Shademan turned his attention to Beastman kneeling at his feet.

"I was careless" Beastman said.

"It's fine" Shademan replied...

Scene change

"Wow this place really is huge!" Exclaimed Axl

"It's only the same size as where we usually are, why are you so impressed?" Queried Zero.

"It is impressive Zero" replied X "That these humans have managed to develop technology that can build and sustain this place."

"True" Zero said. "I just hope they have security to match it."

""Hey guys look! It's the coliseum!" Axl yelled. "I'm going on ahead to register us there!"

"Oi wait up Axl!" Zero and X cried whilst starting to dash forward.

In the coliseum

"This is gonna be great" Axl cheered. "I can't wait to try out these new battle chips."

"It will open up new combat opportunities for us" X thought aloud. "Don't you agree Zero?"

"Yea this is going to be interesting; I'm looking forward to some sparring as well." Zero replied.

"Yea well which weapons you gonna use Zero, you already have a lot to choose from." Axl asked almost jumping up and down with excitement.

"Depends on the situation" Zero replied, "Axl you're up" he said whilst pointing to a large display board showing the next combatants.

"Alright wish me luck." Axl said before jumping onto the stadium.

"I'm looking forward to a good fight" Axl's opponent stated. He was a green navi with yellow decorations on his helmet and chest. He had a propeller around one hand and his helmet and legs had waves coming out of them. "My name is Tornado man" (Yes he is based off Tornado man from Megaman 9)

"Nice to meet you, I'm Axl."

A set of rules was spoken before the match concluding with 'no deleting your opponent' before a speaker blared. "Battle Start"

"Alright!" yelled Axl. Drawing his twin guns and opening fire. Tornado man cried out "area steal" and disappeared before reappearing behind Axl and crying "tornado blow".

"What the?" Axl asked as the ground started to shake before tornados sprung out of it. Axl dashed to the side before having to back flip over more tornados sent his way by Tornado man.

"That area steal chip is really useful, isn't Zero" X commented from the stands.

"Yes, but what I don't get is why everyone yells out what attack they are going to use." Was Zero's reply.

"I don't get it either" X sighed "but we better go along with it besides we did do it against that vampire looking navi."

"Yea I guess, but when you think about it it's even stupider when an evil opponent does it."

"Don't try to figure it out Zero, it's not worth it."

Meanwhile Netto and co were travelling over the Net City in a tour program.

"Hey look at that fight Netto!" Chisao said pointing down excitedly. (I'm not going to write 'chu' after each sentence his says just to tell you now)

"Wow impressive" Netto commented. "I wouldn't mind fighting him, what do you think Rockman?"

"Yea he looks tough, could be a good match."

"Netto keep you mind on the tour." Meiru spoke bringing the attention back to the tour.

"That's some nice abilities you have there Tornado man" Axl said whilst charging his guns with energy.

"Thanks, but that won't get you anywhere." Tornado man replied. "I may not know what you're trying to do, but I don't think it will help me – battle chip vulcan" He cried holding his arm out that didn't have a propeller as it turned into a chaingun. "Take this!" he yelled holding both arms out firing his Vulcan and using his propeller to generate tornados at Axl.

"Axl area steal!" Pallette said slotting in the chip. This time it was Axl who disappeared and reappeared behind Tornado man.

"That was good, thanks Pallette" Axl said before bringing his pistol up to aim at Tornado man, who to pre-empt Axl's attack jumped into the air and yelled "Tornado charge!" His legs becoming like a propeller he flew straight towards Axl quicker than most navis could follow. However not quick enough for a hunter. "A-trans!" Axl yelled firing his guns at Tornado man, scoring a direct hit. Before Axl could use this to his advantage however a giant UFO appeared above the city and began sucking the data in with a big cyclone.

"Damn, sorry but our fight's gonna have to be post-poned" Tornado man said quickly before his body disappeared to show the words Log Out.


	3. The Net Day After Tomorrow

Sorry for it being so short. I'm gonna try to update one chapter per episode starting next time so I wanted to finish this off. The girls should meet Netto next chapter and I'll begin to show Netto's point of view more so the story might get less centered around the X characters so I'll have to write more. I'm busy at the moment so I don't know when I'll update next, but it should be before halfway through July.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman in any way shape or form. Megaman belongs to Capcom and TV Toyko.**

* * *

**The Net day after Tomorrow**

The UFO covered the sky blotting out the artificial sun and as navis looked on in amazement that quickly turned to horror and fear the UFO began extracting all the data in its target radius. Navi and buildings alike were taken and sent to oblivion.

"Guys! We gotta do something!" Alia's voice crackled out to the three hunters.

"On it!" The three replied before turning and running towards the stranded navis to try and save them.

"Battle chip – area steal... what the? It's not working!?" Pallette said before starting to panic wondering why the chip hadn't worked this time.

"Shit, it looks like to prevent attacks they have limiters on chips!" Zero yelled to his fellow hunters before dashing forwards. "It doesn't seem to limit our moves though."

"Got it!" Was heard from Axl followed by "A-Trans, Tornado man!" and before their eyes Axl had turned into a splitting image of the navi he had just fought. "Sweet this still works!" He cried before activating his tornado charger and rushing forwards to catch a navi who had fell out of one of the skyscrapers.

"Show off" muttered Zero.

"Guys look up there!" yelled X pointing upwards at the top of a skyscraper.

Upon glancing in the direction of X's outstretched finger the three hunters could see two new navis forming one was defiantly Rockman, but the other navi, a pink female navi with yellow antenna, was unknown to them.

"Battle chip – Yo yo!" said the pink navi before jumping down and having a spiked red yo yo with metal blades come out of an arm cannon which rammed into an opposite skyscraper allowing the navi to swing down and rescue a child like navi from deletion. After catching it in mid jump.

"Now that was cool!" yelled Axl who had by now resumed his original form.

"Certainly a useful trick, but..." said Zero

"How did she use a battle chip in this city from what we've seen it should be impossible?" finished X.

"Guys. Guys can you hear me?" came Alia's voice.

"Yes Alia go ahead." X replied.

"This area does have limiters, however it looks like it is possible to have this limiter removed if you work for some organization or if you get a certain pass that will only work one time."

"What's the organization?"

"Sorry X the information I was looking at was classified, you'll have to look it up yourself"

"How will I be able to look it up if you can't access it?"

"This world is dependent on navis, the resources I have to look up information without you helping me is quite limited."

"Got your point okay I'll return to helping the civilians." And after saying that X terminated the link and jumped up towards where the pink navi was. X landed behind her and she turned to face him.

"Rockman! Wait, you're not him, who are you?"

"My name is X" replied X. "Who are you?"

"Sorry for being rude, my name is Roll."

"It's no problem, anyway me and my two friends will handle the situation here. " X said whilst pointing towards where Zero and Axl where trying to save civilians. "Since you appear to be able to use battle chips I suggest you and your friend there head up into that UFO and deal with it." X carried on now indicating Rockman who was flying through the air.

"Sounds like a good idea to me!" came a voice from nearby and X pictured the brown haired kid known as Netto saying it, he must have overheard him.

"Battle chip area steal!" came the voice again and X looked in amazement as Rockman disappeared from sight.

"That truly is a useful trick." He commented to himself. "Go on Roll you should help him, we'll be fine here."

"Roger" said Roll before she too disappeared.

"X" came a cry from down below. "We have trouble!"

"What is it Zero?"

"Come and see for yourself."

And with that cry X moved towards the edge of his current skyscraper and looked down to see Zero and Axl facing off against a familiar, peacock looking opponent

"Who are you?" Questioned Axl his guns pointing at his foes head.

"I'm disappointed that you don't know me young hunter. Maybe you should ask X or Zero about me they should remember, right Zero."

"How could I forget. Cyber Peacock."

"You know this maverick?"

"Yes" said X now walking towards Cyber Peacock. "So Sigma has allied himself with dark forces here. Has he reincarnated himself?"

"I don't have to tell you anything, foolish hunter!" came his reply.

"How ironic that the 'Net Guardian' would be trying to destroy the internet... Tch I'll just have to defeat you again" said Zero activating his Z sabre and charging forwards.

"Congratulations on finally getting the irony Zero." Came his reply. "Aiming Laser!" was yelled as Cyber Peacock fired off several lasers all homing in on Zero.

"Ha is this all you can do?" asking Zero. Ducking and weaving under the lasers before deflecting the last one with his sabre. As he was about to go in for a killing blow he was forced to backflip away as Cyber Peacock had activated his tail feathers and began launching energy spikes. One grazed Zero's should causing him to fall down.

"Che, I was careless, but you're finished."

"I doubt that" came the reply as Cyber Peacock teleported through all of Axl's attacks. "Hmm that rookie's gun has no bite to it. I can sense the power levels of it and it can fire lots of ammo if nothing else."

"If you want destructive power, then my buster would be happy to provide you with it" cried X who had dashed and wall jumped a skyscraper. He jumped over Cyber Peacock before unleashing several shots at him causing Cyber Peacock to have to dodge and on the final shot X managed to knock one of his tail feathers off.

"You'll pay for that!" screeched Cyber Peacock beginning to charge up an attack whilst X did the same. 'I just have to dodge his attack then hit him full blast with mine and down he goes.' Cyber Peacock thought with glee before he felt a prick in the side of his chest.

"Charge shot!" X yelled before firing his buster at Cyber Peacock causing data from the internet to get blasted away by the sheer volume of power.

"HA! You lose X!" yelled Cyber Peacock before he tried to teleport away. Emphasise on tried. "What the! What's this!?"

"Ha, you're fighting three opponents, don't get cocky!" came his answer from Zero.

"Zero you bastard! How long have you had this weapon?"

"I don't have to tell you that, besides. Look up"

Cyber Peacock turned dreading the worst as he knew that Zero had taken out the circuits that allowed him to teleport.

"Oh shi.." were his last words as he was engulfed in X's attack.

"Aww you guys didn't let me fight him." Whined Axl.

"Don't worry you can kill the next one." Replied Zero who was looking up at the UFO where smoke was currently coming out the side. He saw a figure fly out the side.

"Is that, damn it is it's Rockman!" he cried Zero dashing forwards.

"Zero wait" commanded X. "Look."

Zero did and noticed that the words log out were displayed where the navi once was.

"Ha" cried the beast looking maverick "With that Rockman and his pink friend out of the way we can wreak havoc in peace."

"You better stop him" Alia's voice said coming out of nowhere. "Layer can you scan his weaknesses."

"On it" said Layer.

"Guys wait" X said dropping out of his combat stance with Zero and Axl following listen.

"Yes the dimensional area is active, okay log out lets have some fun!" the beast maverick said before logging out.

"I don't get it" said Axl. "The UFO may be out, but didn't he want to destroy this place?"

"It doesn't make any sense" Zero responded. "He could have destroyed this area after he defeated his opponents, yet he goes to where fresh enemies will be, I bet that kid will fuse and stop him again."

"If he's in the area unlike us." X commented. "But you do seem right Zero."

"Guys one of those areas just came up outside around a lab, what do you want to do?" Alia asked.

"Well seeing as we aren't in the right area we can't do anything can we." Zero replied. "Can you see that kid fighting?"

"Hold on ... Yes Netto has fused according to my scanners."

"Then leave it, even if we could get in we wouldn't get there in time. The kid will probably win."

"And if he doesn't?" Axl asked.

"I don't think that's likely." X said. "What we should think about is how to enter that field, given that all the people we have seen who have tried to enter it fail we will need a plan."

"True, anyway I guess this is mission success. You can log out now" congratulated Alia.

"Roger!" came her three replies.


	4. Burnt by Fire

I have no excuses for why this is so late so I apologise for that.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman in any way shape or form. Megaman belongs to Capcom and TV Toyko.**

* * *

Chimes rang through the air as students hurried in past the open gates of the school. The building stood tall surrounded by flowerbeds and trees with a sturdy wall encompassing the area. However the day for one particular student of this fine educational building was taking a turn for the worst as he was late. Again.

"Crap, I'm gonna be late, Rockman why didn't you wake me up?" questioned the brunette as he skated towards the school on his inline skates.

"I tried." Came the exasperated reply from the boy waist, the blue PET hanging off it to be more specific. "I really tried Netto, but when it comes to sleep you're as unmoveable as a mountain."

"Shut up" said Netto whilst he stuffed a piece of meat into his mouth effectively shutting him up. This was business as usual to all the regular inhabitants, some students had even placed bets on Netto and these involved whether he would ever fall over to if he would ever be on time, the odds on this one were great, but nobody ever bet on it.

This great ride through the blurred buildings of ACDC town ended up with Netto sliding through the gates and jumping whilst taking off his inline skates to run into his school. As Netto entered he knew he was in trouble as it was quiet and schools are only quiet when teachers are in control. Netto walked up to his classroom and slid open the door.

"Sorry I'm lat... Huh?" was his intelligent comment as he opened the door to gaze upon three girls.

"Netto your late" came the comment from Mrs. Mari. "Hurry up and take your seat."

Netto obliged since he had felt his teachers wrath many times and wished to avoid it as much as he could.

"Now as I was saying these three girls will be joining our class, their names are Alia, Layer and Pallette." Mrs. Mari explained. "Now take your seats and I will begin class, remember you can jack your navis into the school system to help you if you get stuck in the work."

Netto watched as the three girls walked to the back of the classroom and sat paying rapt attention to the lesson.

In the cyber world Rockman looked at the newcomers. He was currently standing in the school's net area with Roll and Iceman as their human operators worked. He saw the three navis jack in and noted with a mild amount of shock that one looked familiar to him, albeit without all the yellow details. On closer inspection Rockman got the impression that he had seen them all somewhere before, but he couldn't quite place where, then he heard Roll gasp beside him.

"Hey those navis were helping out in the net city crisis!"

Of course! Rockman remembered, he and Netto had seen them in net city.

"Maybe we should go talk to them, help them settle in" Iceman said.

"Good idea" Rockman replied. "Hey over here!" He yelled to the three new navis.

The three navis began walking towards him and Rockman took the time to get a closer look at them. The one in red with long blonde hair in a ponytail carried a beam sabre of some sort on his back, Rockman briefly wondered if that was his buster weapon. The one with orange hair had twin pistols so that must mean the only navi with a regular buster was the one with the red crystal set into his forehead.

"Hi I'm X" greeted the middle blue navi holding out a hand to shake.

"Zero" grunted the red navi.

"and I'm Axl" the other white and dark blue navi said looking happily around the area.

"Hi I'm Rockman and this is Roll and Iceman" Rockman replied grasping X's hand.

"Thanks for helping me out in Net city" Roll said looking at X with some admiration.

"No problem" X responded.

"So are you guys new to ACDC town?" questioned Iceman.

"Yes our operators only just moved here." Replied Zero.

"We could show you around." Offered Rockman.

"Sure" replied X. "That would be helpful for our operators."

"Ok we'll meet in front of the school at the end of the day." Concluded Rockman who returned to his PET to write a memo for Netto.

"See you later." Said Roll before she too was replaced with a log out message. She was quickly followed by the other navis as their operators began to call on them.

The trios met outside the school gates at the end of school with Alia, Layer and Pallette waiting patiently as Netto had to stay in with Mrs. Mari for a while. After Netto emerged complaining from the school the group of six set off into the town to give the three newcomers a grand tour. Whilst walking around Tohru pointed out places of interest whilst Meiru comforted Netto. This continued for quite some time until they reached the arcade, at which point Netto took over.

"This is the arcade and a great place to net battle! So want to fight?" He announced.

"Netto, not everyone likes to fight as much as you do." Meiru chided before Layer broke into the conversation.

"Zero would like to take you up on your offer" she stated.

"Alright!" Netto exclaimed almost dragging Layer into the arcade to one of the net battle arenas.

"You ready" he asked whilst jacking in Rockman.

"Sure" Layer replied jacking in Zero.

The two navis burst onto the stage in bursts of light.

"May the best navi win" Rockman stated.

"I plan to" replied Zero.

The words begin fight flashed overhead and the battle began. For the opening move Zero dashed forwards bringing his fist backwards and them slamming it forwards to attack. Rockman deftly dodged the blow and attempted to kick Zero's legs out, but was foiled as Zero leapt over his leg before landing and bringing his fist down on the prone Rockman.

"Battle chip – Met Guard!" Netto yelled sliding the chip into his PET, this formed a round shield in front of Rockman which deflected Zero's blow allowing Rockman to dash away and put some distance between him and Zero. Zero responded by reaching towards his back to draw out his trusty sabre and he dashed forwards again.

"Battle chip – sword!" Netto yelled this time Rockman's right arm turned into a blade. Rockman readied his sword and began to thrust towards Zero. Zero however just proceeded to grin and instead of continuing his dash towards Rockman he jumped into the air and began to spin around with his blade making it act like a circular saw. He slammed down on top of Rockman who had to quickly bring his blade into a hasty parry. The parry lasted, but for a few seconds as Zero ploughed through the guard. Rockman attempted to jump back so only suffered a glancing blow which threw him back across the black floor as he bounced once and then slide across it.

"Your pretty good, but I'm better." Netto boasted as he began to slide in chips. "Sword, Wide sword, Long sword – program advance! Life sword!" Netto and Rockman yelled in unison as a great sword began appearing in Rockman's hands as he held them above his head.

"Zero dodge it!" Layer commanded.

"Roger" Zero cried dashing to the side as the program advance powered down where he was standing just scant seconds ago. The data of the field was torn up and was destroyed leaving a fissure running across the battlefield.

"Wow, that's some pretty impressive fire power!" Zero commented. "But it doesn't matter if you can't hit your target with it!" and with this Zero powered his way towards where Rockman stood stunned from Zero's nearly unscathed form. The fight was postponed however as screams could be heard. Zero had his sabre pointed and Rockman's throat as Rockmans's buster was aimed for Zero's head, but their operators called off the stalemate by logging their Navi's out.

"What were those screams?" Alia questioned. Smoke billowed out of the nearby rooms scattering the crowd that had gathered around the battle arena.

"Help! Fire! The Sprinklers aren't working!" was heard.

"Quick Netto we have to go help, it might be Nebula's doing!" Rockman said to Netto whilst Netto dashed away after finding out he had mail from the Net saviors.

"Where's he off to?" Alia asked as Netto fled the scene whilst the others attempted to evacuate. Netto fled along the arcade's corridors before he managed to find a jack in port.

"Jack in Rockman!" He cried sending Rockman's data into the port.

Rockman materialized inside the digital world with great skyscrapers of data towering over him. He stood on a courtyard being flanked be said skyscrapers and as he looked around he could see digital fires blazing across them. Navis and programs alike fled from the area before the fire could consume them and in the cases where the fire did come into contact with navis their skin blackened and charred before flaking off into lost pieces of data.

"What could be causing this and why?" Rockman asked himself quietly before addressing his operator. "Netto quickly send me a water based chip!"

"Roger." Netto replied. "Aqua tower slot in." Back in the digital world Rockman raised his hand and then swept it down before slamming it into the ground making water leak out from under his outstretched palm before it erupted and formed a pillar as big as the blocks of data. The water tower covered the distance from Rockman to the other side of the burning courtyard quickly extinguishing the flames as it went. Rockman sent more water attacks into the data blocks quenching the flames, wiping his brow he turned towards his entry point. He was about to start walking towards it when a wall of flames erupted in front of him blocking his passage. This was then followed by the whole net area catching on fire yet again. Rockman spun buster raised crying out.

"Netto there must be a darkloid behind this attack, get ready to provide back up."

"Ok Rockman." Netto responded.

Rockman scanned the area until his eyes caught a silhouette in the flames coming from the link to the net.

"Stop where you are." Rockman cried aiming his buster as the navi approached him.

"You melodramatic hero types annoy me." The navi said stepping out of the flames revealing a navi with a trunk and ears making him look like an elephant. His body was red and orange and his right arm was transformed into a buster shaped like a flamethrower. The new navi stopped a few feet away from Rockman not caring about the buster pointed at his face.

"You remind me of X" he said.

"X?" Rockman replied. "How do you know Alia's navi?"

"It's no concern of yours" the navi replied. "I do not need to tell such a weak being that information, especially when I'm about to destroy them!" He yelled dashing forwards steam erupting from his buster before he raised it and sent a blast of flame right at Rockman. Rockman jumped to the side and landed in a crouch before rolling out the way of a second attack. Rockman sent a return volley of his buster at the approaching flame projectiles making them splash and dissipate.

"Battle chip – bubbler!" was all Rockman needed to hear before he raised his buster and fired a bubble like projectile at his opponent. The attack hit the evil navi head on and exploded around him causing the target to stumble backwards.

"Well maybe you have some fight." Was heard as the elephant like navi stormed from the steam caused by the water and fire. His trunk stiffened and aimed forwards before it shot an orb of a brownish liquid out. Rockman ducked as it splattered behind him before running to his left as more orbs crashed down around him.

"Careful Rockman." Netto cried as a blast of fire accompanied the next attack from the trunk igniting the material before it rammed into Rockman and sent him flying. Rockman recovered mid air just to see the fire reach the previous attacks and ignite them as well.

"He shot oil first..." Rockman mumbled before firing more buster shots at his opponent.

"Rockman I've sent you another bubbler chip" Netto said causing Rockman to aim his new weapon and fire. This time however the other navi jumped high into the air causing the shot to crash harmlessly into a data block quenching the second set of flames to take up residence there. The elephant slammed down onto the ground causing it to shake and Rockman lost his footing and stumbled before falling to the ground. He did not receive any time to recover as another blast of fire smashed into his unprotected back causing him to cry out in pain.

"Battle chip – Ice cube." Netto cried as blocks of ice formed around Rockman.

"Now your reminding me of that idiot Chill Penguin" The elephant cried sending off more frenzied blasts at Rockman.

"Battle chip – aqua sword!" Rockman pushed himself up before readying his arm as a blade formed from it before being coated in water. He rushed forwards blade held at the ready before he swiped at the elephant. His target tried to dodge backwards, but left it too late so only managed to accomplish a slight dodge as the blade came into contact with his chest. Sparks flew as the aqua blade sliced through his armour and parts of him flaked off as same parts of data. The elephant was sent crashing backwards and slid across the floor until coming to a rest by smashing into a data block. He stumbled to his feet before looking down to assess his injury. He looked up with a look of outrage before putting both hands forwards. The floor under Rockman changed into a conveyor belt and started dragging him forwards. The elephant then slammed his buster onto the ground and started to melt the stage causing all other parts than the conveyor belt to turn into lava. Rockman settled into a ready position with his blade held high as he travelled towards his opponent. When he reached him he sent a lunge at him only to miss as he jumped over his extended blade arm. The resulting chaos when he landed caused Rockman to lose his balance and fall into the lava. Rockman quickly jumped out and slumped down on the conveyor belt which had now changed directions to bring Rockman back to the elephant navi who was charging his flame buster.

"X Buster!" Was heard as a fully charged blast of plasma slammed into the elephant's flank sending him plummeting into his lava stage.

"Flame Mammoth" was heard as Rockman looked up to see X land on the belt. "Are you alright Rockman" He asked extending a hand to help him to his feet.

"Damn you X" was heard as Flame Mammoth emerged. "You may have beaten me before, but I'll win this time." With that challenge he sent another oil attack right at X. Rockman however blocked it by raising his hand and a barrier burst into existence around him and X.

"Battle chip – metal stage." Alia said joining with Netto in the real world as the stage in the net hardened as metal took over from the lava. "X, Rockman you can fight freely now!" She told the two navis.

"Right!" They said in unison before going back to back and raising their busters to point at Flame Mammoth before they both released two fully charged shots. Rockman's hit first sending Flame Mammoth stumbling back before X's slower yet bigger blue plasma shot tore into his target kicking up smoke from the explosion and bits of data flew out of a newly forming crater. As the smoke cleared Flame Mammoth could still be seen standing however. Rockman wasted no time rushing forwards and activating both a bubbler and an aqua sword. Sending the projectile into Flame Mammoth before rushing past him slicing him in two with his sword causing Flame Mammoth to explode into bits of data.

"Thanks X I owe you." Rockman said his sword transforming back into his hand.

"It was nothing" X replied shrugging off the praise bestowed upon him by Rockman.

"He mentioned before, have you already met him?" asked Rockman.

"Yes once." X replied looking thoughtful. "It was a long time ago however."

"If you don't want to talk about it that's fine" Netto said interrupting the conversation. "I've fought my share of evil navis so it wouldn't surprise me if others had to."

"Yea the WWW can't be the only evil organisation in the world." Rockman said. "Anyway we should jack out and found out how everybody is."

"Agreed" X said turning into a column of blue writing saying 'logged out' with Rockman quickly following suit.

Netto quickly dashed forward on his skates to find his friends whilst Alia followed at a more sedate pace talking to X in her pet.

"They may think we just dealt with a normal evil navi this time.... but what are we going to do if more mavericks turn up?" Alia asked.

"We'll have to deal with that when the time comes." X replied. "Hopefully we can pass them off as the WWW or something like that group as we've already seen Netto under attack it should be believable."

"And if it isn't?"

"We'll talk to the other hunters, if push comes to shove we'll have to tell the truth, or maybe at least a partial truth."

"Partial truth?"

X smirked. "They must have some sort of anti navi forces, we could try and say we're from one of them if we alter the data we can make it seem like we were."

"Good plan" Alia said relaxing. "We better tell the others."

"Hey Alia!" Netto called waving with the group of friends. "Hurry up!"

"Sorry, I'm coming" Alia replied running towards her friends.


End file.
